slodkiflirtfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Wątek forum:FanFictions/@comment-89.231.48.162-20130914201138
Reb: No co?! Pchnęła mnie, a ja się zachwiałam wtedy podeszła szarpnęła mnie za włosy i w ten sposób przewróciła. Dość tego! Wstałam gdy ta zamierzała się na mnię złapałam ją za nadgastek, w tym momencje w jej ust wyleciało coś w stylu '' puść mnie dziwko ! '' zignorowałam ją i trzymając za rękę kompnęłam ją w bok, ta zgięła się i wtedy szarpnęłam ją za włosy, nawet nie zauważyłam kiedy wstała i uderzyła mnie z pięści w twarz, za to ja uderzyłam ją w nos, szarpałyśmy się, miałam całkowicie rozciagniętą koszulkę i podarte spodnie na kolanie, a ta druga ubrudzone tenisówki, na jej bluzce brakowało paru frędzelków, z nosa leciała jej krew, a jej włosy były w całkowitym nieładzie. Rebecca podleciała do mnie i znów wymierzyła mi policzek, siłowałyśmy się, gdy w pewnym momencie źle postawiłam nogę usłyszałam chrupnięcie i upadłam na ziemie, moja przeciwniczka skorzystała z okazji i mocno kopnęła mnie w brzuch dwa razy, nigdy nie czułam ostrzejszego bólu, ostatkiem sił zebrałam się z ziemi szarpnęłam ją za włosy i z pięści uderzyłam w brzuch a ta upadła na ziemie, chciałam ją unieszkodliwić, nie zniosłabym dalszych ciosów, gdyż ten wymierzony w brzuch całkowicie mnie załatwił, padłam spowrotem na ziemie, w tym momencie odchrząknęłam i splunęłam... krwią, patrzyłam się z niedowierzaniem na czerwoną plamę na ziemi potem spojrzałam na Becce, wstawała z ziemi. Su: Przestan! - Krzyknęłam błagalnie, czułam taki ból w brzuchu, że miałam ochotę płakać. Gdy Rebecca wstała, podbiegły do niej Rozalia, Irys, Violetta i Melania. 3 dziewczyny ją trzymały, a Rozalia stała przed nią. Reb: Głupia szmata! Kretynka! Jeszcze z Tobą nie skończyłam! Rozalia próbowała ją uspokić, ale nie skutkowało, więc wymierzyła jej policzek, ta osłupiała wyglądało to nieco komicznie, znów splunełam krwią, podbiegł do mnie Nataniel. Nat: O Mój Boże Sucrette! - Wyjął z kieszeni chusteczke i wytarł mi usta, a ja wpatrywałam się w Amber, która była uśmiechnięta od ucha do ucha. Su: Co Cię tak bawi!? Nataniel spojrzał na siostrę, ta przybrała minę niewiniątka i odeszła. Nat: Co się tutaj stało? Su: Gdy wyszłam na dziedziniec, Rebecca coś krzyczała, Amber wskazała jej mnie i wuala! ( Czy tak to się tam pisze ) - Zaprezentowałam się rękoma. Nat: Dasz rade wstać? Su: No chyba. Zebrałam się z ziemi i stanęłam na równych nogach, czego pożałowałam, bół brzucha dominował nad tym w kostce którą zapewne skręciłam, zachwiałam się, ale Nataniel mnie podtrzymał. Wtedy przybiegły do nas dziewczyny. Roz: Sucrette! Ir: Nic Ci nie jest? Su: Jakoś przeżyje. - Odpowiedziałam siląc się na uśmiech, niestety wyszło mi coś w rodzaju grymasu. Viol: Tamta dziewczyna już Sobie poszła. Trochę się z nią siłowałyśmy, ale się udało. Mel: Nie wyglądasz najlepiej. Su: Chcę iść do domu. A wy nie miałyście iść na zakupy? - Każde słowo sprawiało mi niesamowity ból. Roz: No właśnie miałyśmy, Melania też chciała iść, więc musiałyśmy poczekać, aż skończy coś tam z papierami z Natanielem. Gdy skończyli wyszłyśmy, za nami Nataniel. Dośpiewaj Sobie reszte. Ir: Może Cię odpowadzimy? Nat: No właśnie. Su: To wy idźcie, a Nataniel mi pomoże. Viol: Jesteś pewna? Przytaknęłam głową, nie chcąc silić się na dalsze słowa. Dziewczyny się pożegnały i poszły na miasta. Nat: Masz coś z nogą? Znów przytaknęłam głową. Nataniel kucnął, a ja weszłam mu niezdarnie na barana. Obięłam go rękoma i nogami, głowe wtulając w jego szyje, brak mi słów na to co czułam w brzuchu. Nataniel szedł powoli nie odzywając się ani słowem, za co byłam mu bardzo wdzięczna. Po ok 20 minutach dochodziliśmy pod mój dom, wtedy usłyszałam ten głos. Kas: Co jest?! Zabieraj się od niej kretynie! Nat: Och przymknij się, to Twoja wina, że ją nosze bezmózgu. Nataniel zdjął mnie z pleców, stanęłam na zdrowej nodze, przytrzymując się ramienia przyjaciela. Kas: Co jej się do cholery stało?! Nat: Twoja Rebecca się stała! Kastiel chyba zrozumiał co się wydarzyło i spojrzał na mnie z troską. Kas: Dlaczego jej nie pomogłeś! - Napadł na Nataniela. Nat: Przyszedłem w trakcie! Ciesz się, że w ogóle byłem w szkole, bo mogło to się skończyć dużo gorzej! Kas: Ty pieprzony kretynie... Ich wymiana zdań była bez sensu, a mój brzuch zaraz miał eksplodować, nie chciałam się odzywać, ale musiałam to przerwać, więc weszłam w słowo Kastielowi. Su: ZAMKNIJCIE SIĘ DO CHOLERY! Obaj spojrzeli na mnie z troską, wtedy z domu wypadł Mike, spojrzał na Kastiela ze wstrętem, potem na mnie, był przerażony, po czym posłał Natanielowi pytające spojrzenie. Mich: Co... CO SIĘ STAŁO! Mój ból się nasilił, padłam na kolana, czując że zaraz zobaczę wcześniej zjedzone przeze mnie części grześka, banana i bułki słodkiej, zwymiotowałam otworzyłam oczy, zobaczyłam plame krwi, po polikach leciały mi łzy. Nat/Kas/Mich: SUCRETTE! Wszyscy kucneli przy mnie, a ja padłam na ziemie z zamkniętymi oczami. Nat: Straciła przytomość! Tak naprawde byłam całkowicie przytomna, chociaż wolałam nią nie być. Nie czuć tego bólu i posmaku krwi w ustach. Mich: Su! Hej siostrzyczko! - Potrząsał moim ramieniem. Nat: Do szpitala z nią! Mich: Do samochodu, juz! Ktoś wziął mnie na ręcę. Kas: Su? Słyszysz mnie? Wszystko będzie dobrze, rozumiesz?! Jedziemy do szpitala, proszę powiedz coś! Ocknij się! Bardzo chciałam coś powiedzieć, ale nie dałam rady, przekręciłam głowe żeby wtulić się w jego tors. Po chwili byłam w samochodzie, z głową na kolanach Kastiela i o zgiętych nogach. Mich: Gdzie jest jakiś pobliski szpital?! - Był spanikowany i zatroskany, nasza poranna kłótnia poszła w niepamięć. Nat: Eeee... Wiem! Biegańskiego! Na pojezierskiej! Samochód ruszył. Kastiel głaskał mnie po policzku. Kas: A tak w ogóle to co powiecie w szpitalu?! - Obaj musieli spojrzeć na niego pytająco, a zarazem zdenerwowani, bo zaraz spytał - No co?! Powiemy, że wdała się w bójkę, jak Rebecce coś się stało, to będzie miała sprawe! Nat: Jest poobijana, ale nic jej takiego jest. To ona zaczęła więc ona poniesie za to konsekwencje. Mich: Jaka Rebecca? Nat: Nieważne. W każdym razie, krew jej leciała z nosa była trchę obdarta, ale nic pozatym. Kastiel pochylił się nademną i szepnął do ucha. Kas: Przynajmniej nie pozostałaś jej dłużna. I przepraszam, nie powinienem sie stamtąd ulatniać. Nie potrawiłam się na niego gniewać, albo po prostu na to też nie miałam siły. Po 10 minutach byliśmy w szpitalu. Mich: Ty z nią zostań a my pójdziemy wszystko załatwić. Kastiel usiadł i posadził mnie Sobie na kolanach przytulając. Kas: To moja wina. Jak coś Ci jest nie daruje Sobie tego. Przepraszam Su, przepraszam! Jego jedna ręka spoczywała na mojej nodze, dałam radę ją odnaleźć i splotłam nasze palce. Kas: Ty... Ty mnie słyszysz? - Spytał zdumiony. Ścisnęłam mocniej jego rękę, a on mocniej mnie przytulił. Po chwili przybli lekarze i jechałam na łóżku na sale, gdzie uderzyła mnie jasność pomieszczenia. Łózko się zatrzymało, usłyszałam głos kobiety ok trzydziestki. ?? : Słyszysz mnie? Jeśli tak zaciśni rękę w pięści. Tak zrobiłam. ?? : Boli Cię gdy mówisz? Znów to samo. ?? : A teraz może Cię zaboleć. - Kobieta nacisnęła mi na brzuch dwoma palcami, przez co poczułam do niej abslutną nienawiść, ból był okropny, zacisnęłam obie ręce w pięści, do ust nabiegła mi krew którą się zachłysnęłam, nie mogłam oddychac, kaszlałam. Mich: Su! - Więc Michel był na sali, zapewne wpuścili go bo był z rodziny. Drzwi na sale drgnęły usłyszałam głos starszego mężczyzny, który mówił komuś, stanowczo, że nie może wejść na sale. Kobieta posadziła mnie na łóżku i posunęła miskę, żebym mogła wszystko wypluć. ?? : Okej! Robimy rentgen brzucha! Moja łóżko się ruszyło, zrobili mi rentgen, a ja znów wróciłam na salę, gdzie leżałam jakis czas. Nie wiedziałam za bardzo co się działo. Po jakimś czasie usłyszałam słowo '' operacja '' moje łóżko znów się gdzieś wybierało, przy mojej głowie było kilka osób. Mich: Suśka, wszystko będzie dobrze jasne? Bądź silna niedługo się zobaczymy. Po tych słowach ktoś nałożył mi coś na twarz, poczułam, że odpływam, było to całkiem przyjemne uczucie... ............................ Nie wiem po jakim czasie odzyskałam przytomność, otworzyłam powoli oczy, ból brzucha ustąpił, czułam tam tylko lekkie odrętwienie. Przed Sobą zobaczyłam Kastiela. Kas: Su! - Uśmiechnął się szeroko i pocałował mnie w czoło. - SU! Hej Sucrette się obudziła! Do sali wbiegł Michel i Nataniel, obaj wykrzyczeli moje imię. Su: Co... Co się stało? Mich: Pierw Ty powiedz, czy tamta dziewczyna zrobiła Ci coś w brzuch w trakcje bijatyki. Su: No... Pare razy mnie kopnęła. Nat: Ile? Su: Chyba dwa. - Zmarszczyłam brwi. - To co się stało? Kas: Tak w skrócie. Zrobiła Ci coś z żołądkiem i wątrobą. Musiałaś mieć operacje. Nat: Pójdę po doktor Lee, mieliśmy dać jej znać jak się obudzisz. Uśmiechnęłam się do niego, a Mike przytaknął głową, za to Kastiel wpatrywał się we mnie jak w obrazek ze skruszoną miną, położyłam mu dłoń na policzku. Mike odszedł od nas. Kastiel złapał mnie za rękę i delikatnie ją odłożył. Kas: To moja wina. Su: Daj spokój. Kas: Co daj spokój! Gdyby nie to, że zerwałem z Rebeccą by być z Tobą nic takiego by się nie wydarzyło! I gdybym nie pocałował Cię rano przed szkoła, Amber by o nas nie wiedziała! Su: Myślę, że Amber i tak by mnie wskazała nawet jakby o niczym nie wiedziała. A teraz każę przestać Ci się obwiniać, co się stało to się nie odstało, ale chyba nie byłeś zbyt łagdny, skoro tak zareagowała. Kas: Byłem! Zastosowałem się do Twoich rad! Rebecca to wariatka. - Stwierdził z przekąsem. Usiosłam brwi. Su: Poleciałeś na wariatke? Kas: Wiesz, jak ze mną jest.. Z resztą była dość milutka, dopłóki się stawała się zazdrosna. Su: Taak.. Mogłam o tym wiedzieć. Kas: No mogłaś. - Zmarszył brwi. - A teraz mam pytanie. Będziesz moją dziewczyną? Zaskoczył mnie i moja mina musiała to całkowicie zdradzać. Kas: No co? Właściwie to po to była ta cała akcja z zerwaniem. Su: Będę. - Uśmiechnęłam się, a on pocałował mnie w policzek. Wtedy przyszła lekarka. Dr. Lee: Witam z powrotem. - Uśmiechnęła się do mnie, była azjatką, z czarnymi włosami do ramion z serdeczym wyrazem twarzy. - Jak się czujesz? Su: Dużo lepiej, dziękuje. Dr: Lee: Jak tam brzuch? Su: Lekko odrętwiały, ale takto jest dobrze. Kobieta uśmiechnęła się. Dr. Lee: Zajeliśmy się też Twoją kostką. Za 2 dni powinna być zdrowa o ile będziesz o nią zbać! Su: Dziękuje i będę. Dr. Lee: No dobra. - Przejrzała moje papiery, możesz już wracac do domu. Su: Serio? Dr: Lee: Jak najbardziej. - Zaśmiała się. - odrętwienie w brzuchu niedługo powinno minąć, a kostkę smaruj dwa razy dziennie tą maścią. - Podała mi pudełko. - A potem dobrze zawiąż bandażem. Su: Wszystko jasne. - Uśmiechnęłam się do niej. Dr: Żegnam panią. - Ukazała zęby w uśmiechu. Usiadłam na łóżku, a Kastiel wziął mnie na ręcę. I szepnął do ucha. Kas: Jestem teraz na Twoje rozkazy. Uśmiechnęłam się do niego. Su: Pożałujesz, że to powiedziałeś. - Powiedziałam tajemniczo i wtuliłam w jego obojczyk. Wyszliśmy ze szpitala.